


Идеал

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alive Ashley, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Эшли выжила. Ей есть, о чём подумать.





	Идеал

Пицца в Венеции, кофе и круассан в Париже. Никто не заметит её отсутствия, и в лондонском Убежище нет электромагнитного щита, о который можно разбиться. Эшли помнит: мама и дядя Джеймс часто спорили по этому поводу. «Ты оставляешь Убежище без защиты», — говорила мама. «Моему Убежищу не нужен щит», — отвечал дядя Джеймс. Кажется, теперь Эшли понимает почему.

И странное поведение дяди Джеймса в их последнюю встречу тоже обретает смысл. Тогда он отвёл её в сторону и сказал: «Если тебе понадобится помощь, любая, обращайся к МакРею. Он всё сделает. И помни, что ты ни в чём не виновата». Получается, дядя Джеймс всё знал: о своей будущей смерти, и том, что Эшли похитит Культ. Знал и ничего не сделал, чтобы изменить ход событий. Впрочем, в последнем Эшли не уверена. Она выжила, хотя щит должен был распылить её на атомы. Секундный сбой в пространстве между вдохом и выдохом, однако его хватило, чтобы Эшли сумела телепортироваться. 

И позже, когда она появилась у дверей особняка на Темзе, Деклан МакРей не удивился. Проводил в заранее приготовленную комнату и попросил составить список необходимых вещей. Очевидно, дядя Джеймс предупредил его до судьбоносной поездки в Балассам.

Эшли спрашивает себя, сможет ли привыкнуть к лондонскому Убежищу так же быстро, как Клара Гриффин. И тут же гонит эту мысль прочь: Клара мертва, и пусть это сделал кто-то другой, вина всё равно лежит на ней. Вспоминать же об огромном аквариуме и шёпоте женщины в белом халате не хочется совсем. «Я сделаю тебя совершенной», — повторяла та, пока Эшли задыхалась от ужаса и недостатка кислорода.

И тогда, и сейчас ей нечего сказать в ответ. Из зеркала на неё смотрит незнакомка с короткой стрижкой и волосами, перекрашенными в тёмный цвет, одетая в чужую растянутую футболку и узкие джинсы. Модный современный образ. Девушка, которой не составит труда затеряться в толпе. Эшли тесно в этой новой, непривычной коже. Это не она, и, несмотря на способность выпускать длинные острые когти и перемещаться в любую точку мира, она по-прежнему далека от совершенства.

Эшли показывает отражению язык и отворачивается. Ну да, самое время задуматься о собственной идентичности. Прошлого не вернуть, пусть любовь к скорости и оружию никуда не делась.

Возможно, мама не зря боялась за неё, учитывая, кем оказался её отец. И склонность к насилию должна быть у неё в крови, верно? По крайней мере, Эшли не отрывала лапки мухам и не мучила котят. Слабое утешение. Наверное, Генри — единственный, кто принимал её такой, какой она была. Вероятно, из-за того, что они выросли вместе. Уилл Циммерман относился к ней с искренней симпатией, но он знал её недолго и видел лишь то, что Эшли хотела ему показать.

Она спускается вниз и некоторое время следит за тем, как чёрная кляксообразная субстанция жрёт раритетный паркет. Липучка опять сбежал из своей банки и, судя по всему, отрывается по полной. Эшли ему немного завидует: в отличие от неё, ему так мало надо для счастья.

Желала бы она знать, что нужно ей. Деклан нахмурился, когда она заявила, что не вернётся в Старый город и будет лучше о её чудесном спасении никому пока не рассказывать, но переубеждать Эшли не стал. Лишь вздохнул — лгать Хелен Магнус ему, понятное дело, не нравилось — и заверил, что вещи из списка привезут завтра. С документами придётся подождать: на их изготовление уйдёт как минимум неделя.

— Я никуда не опаздываю, — сказала Эшли.

— Вот и замечательно. Кстати, если решишь остаться здесь, я буду рад.

— С чего бы? 

Деклан замялся.

— Сложно объяснить. Просто всё изменилось. Похороны, ремонт, переговоры с главами других Домов…

Да, всё действительно изменилось, и для Деклана она — ниточка связи с Джеймсом. Ведь это он попросил Деклана ей помочь. Или приказал? Последнее маловероятно: у Эшли сложилось впечатление, что если бы Джеймсу была нужна луна с неба, Деклан сделал бы всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы её достать. Забота об Эшли — не такая сложная задача, как перемещение космического объекта. Её это бесит и трогает одновременно. Она терпеть не может благотворительность, тем более по отношению к себе, но Деклан её не жалеет, и это хорошо. Жалости Эшли не вынесла бы. 

Она поднимается на ноги, бросает на Липучку укоряющий взгляд, на который тот не реагирует (а есть ли у него вообще органы зрения?) и выходит в коридор. В гараже она приметила несколько мотоциклов семидесятых годов. Они без пыли и ржавчины — за ними явно ухаживают, и Эшли не откажется прокатиться на одном из них, чтобы проверить, на что этот старик от техники способен. Главное — не нарушать правила дорожного движения. Попадание в полицейский участок в планы Эшли не входит.

На полке справа лежат яркие разноцветные шлемы и перчатки. Она выбирает ярко-красную пару. Мотоцикл, тоже красный, урчит, как довольный кот. Бензобак полон, за дверями светит солнце, и Эшли улыбается.

Лондонская погода непостоянна, капризна, непредсказуема. Безоблачное небо в мгновение ока могут закрыть тяжёлые тучи, готовые обрушить на город целое море. Эшли не боится дождя.

Она выезжает на дорогу и с лёгкостью вливается в поток машин, чутко прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Ей чудится, что ветер под колесами поёт. Это как полёт: сердце бьётся в предвкушении, и на мгновение можно забыть обо всём, что мучает и не даёт покоя.

Светофор загорается зелёным. Эшли поворачивает ручку "газа". Она устала сидеть в четырёх стенах, задавая себе один и тот же вопрос: «Кто я такая?». Устала помнить тепловатую воду вокруг обнажённого тела, прикосновение резиновой маски и ужасающе добродушную улыбку женщины в белом халате. Устала думать о том, как на неё смотрела мама, за секунду до того, как Эшли бросилась на невидимый электромагнитный барьер. Устала видеть кровь на стенах во сне.

Мотоцикл несётся вперёд. Эшли понятия не имеет, куда она едет. Заблудиться она не боится. В худшем случае она телепортируется в особняк, а мотоцикл заберёт кто-нибудь из сотрудников лондонского Убежища.

Рано или поздно она будет вынуждена встретиться со своими демонами лицом к лицу. Принять произошедшие с её телом изменения. Интересно, она начнёт пить вино, как Тесла? Или останется любительницей пива? Сможет ли продолжать наслаждаться обычной едой? О печенье, которое пёк Деклан МакРей, в Убежище ходили легенды. И при мысли об исключительно кровяной диете Эшли не испытывает восторга. Хотя рада, что ей удалось выжить. Спасибо дяде Джеймсу. Щит пропустил её не просто так. С ним определённо поработали. А ведь дядя Джеймс утверждал, что в физике и прочих точных науках не разбирается. Старый лжец.

Эшли тормозит у заправки на окраине Лондона. Ей не терпится выяснить, на что способен красный мотоцикл, выжать из него всё и ещё чуть-чуть. Деньги — не проблема, они были в списке, отданном Деклану. Эшли покупает в магазинчике шоколадный батончик и бутылку воды, одаривает симпатичного продавца широкой улыбкой, стараясь не демонстрировать клыки, и мчится дальше.

Говорят, что от себя не убежишь. Но всегда можно попробовать, особенно когда знаешь, что всегда можешь вернуться к старту.


End file.
